


Heart vs. Hummus

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Jeanmarco tumblr prompt: “something about them/one of them loving hummus”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart vs. Hummus

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I was going to fill this, did you nonny? c:
> 
> Idk wtf this title is, but let's just go with it.

Hummus is on special, but Marco is pushing the shopping cart so fast, he doesn’t notice.

That’s how Jean knows it’s bad.

Grocery shopping is a necessary ritual—a pact they both agreed to, but hate—and Marco is not seeking camaraderie when Jean says, “Hummus is on sale.”

Marco keeps pushing the cart, and Jean thinks about their fight the night before; maybe he shouldn’t have said nasty things about the emptiness of optimism.

“I don’t care.”

“Yes, you do.”

Marco stops, shoulders stiff; he’s angry.

“Garlic?”

Mouth against Marco’s neck, saying: _I’m sorry._

“Fine.”

A kiss in return.


End file.
